


First Snow

by rilakumabear



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilakumabear/pseuds/rilakumabear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas fic request #2: THIS IS SO SUPER LATE PLEASE FORGIVE ME OTL</p><p>Two separate anons requested Yunho and Changmin celebrating their first Christmas as a couple/ after the split… I hope it’s okay that I combined the prompts for this :) I know smut was requested but it didn’t seem fitting in this fic. I’ll make it up to you in other fics \o/</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Snow

Changmin’s never really been a _loud_ person; always the type to giggle behind his hands or silently stand to the side as his hyungs talked during an interview. But now, more than ever, Yunho wishes the youngest would talk- to say something, _anything_ , to stop this unbearable silence.

The apartment is filled with canned laughter from the television, which he’s supposedly watching with the younger man, but neither of them know what the show’s even about.

“Want dinner?” Yunho tries eventually. He extends his hand, wanting to touch to younger man.

Changmin shrugs.

“Tea, then,” Yunho murmurs. His hand drops. “I’ll make some tea.”

The kitchen is a welcome reprieve from Changmin’s presence. Yunho sighs sadly as he prepares the drink, careful not to burn his hands as he carries it back to the living room. Changmin accepts it silently, eyes unfocused. Yunho tries to extend a hand to ruffle his hair or something, but his arm remains by his side.

“Changmin.”

“What.”

Yunho pauses. “Just…can’t you say something? _Any_ thing?”

“Thanks for the tea,” the younger man replies dully. He hasn’t even taken a sip.

“You know what I meant!” Yunho doesn’t mean to shout, but he finds his voice reverberating off the walls. In seconds, he regrets it. “Changmin- I’m sorry, I-”

“I’m going to bed,” Changmin snaps.

He leaves the tea untouched.

*

Yunho barely sees the other man. It takes a lot of calling Kyuhyun and bribing him with latest game releases before he finally tells Yunho that Changmin has been spending time at the gym.

 _Could be worse_ , Yunho thinks. He stares around the empty apartment, with three extra rooms and more space than they need. Outside, leaves float on the breeze, happy to go wherever the wind took them.

It doesn’t take long to convince management to buy them a new apartment: smaller, with two rooms. Changmin’s parents come round to help move their son’s belongings, speaking to Yunho with pity and understanding in their eyes. He’s grateful for their presence, even if he’d really prefer their son instead.

“I’ve left food in the fridge,” Changmin’s mum kisses him on the cheek as they leave. “Look after yourself, okay?”

 _Please look after our Changmin_. The words go unspoken.

“I promise,” Yunho replies.

*

“The fuck is this.”

It’s the first time Changmin has spoken to him in a while. He stares around the new apartment, the boxes still left unpacked, cartons of takeout that Yunho hasn’t cleared away yet.

“Welcome home,” he tries.

“I get a call from our manager to find out that we’ve moved? You didn’t even ask me!”

“You weren’t exactly being responsive,” Yunho snaps. Changmin glares, kicking off his shoes. It’s a real sign of his anger that he doesn’t line them up neatly, just leaves them sprawled sideways.

“And my belongings? You felt it was perfectly fine to pack up my stuff and move it?”

“Your parents came round to help,” Yunho answers coldly. “And I haven’t touched them; they’re still in their boxes.”

Changmin flounders.

“Why, hyung?”

“We needed a new start,” Yunho says quietly. “New places. New memories.”

The younger man seems to deflate, his shoulders sagging. Once upon a time, Yunho wouldn’t have hesitated to pull him into a close hug.

“You did this for us, or for me?” Changmin asks, staring at the piles of boxes.

“Both,” Yunho answers honestly. Changmin takes a moment to take it in, then nods curtly, turning to put away his things whilst avoiding Yunho’s eyes.  It suddenly occurs to him that he’d automatically searched for a two-bedroom apartment, rather than two separate flats. Hadn’t they been saying it was about time to live apart anyway? They were adults now, years into their career with enough money to buy entire apartment complexes, but it simply hadn’t occurred to Yunho. He thinks maybe he can’t live without the younger man- literally and metaphorically. But somehow, it’s a comforting thought rather than a terrifying one. He wonders if Changmin feels the same.

*

With a final heave, Yunho lowers the last box onto the floor, stretching after he’s done. The walls here are white and pristine, completely new, and devoid of any memories that haunt their last place.

“Changmin,” he calls, padding out in his bare feet to find the other man. His heart automatically twinges in worry- Changmin hadn’t taken the spilt very well. Perhaps moving into a new apartment just days before Christmas and their band anniversary wasn’t the best idea.

“Changmin?”

Yunho stops in his tracks as he enters the living room. The younger man is brushing off his jeans, having just finished putting up an artificial Christmas tree.

“I found it in one of the boxes,” he explains awkwardly. “Since Christmas is just a day away, it seemed fitting.”

“It looks great,” Yunho smiles. He pads forward to stand beside Changmin, admiring the tree. The branches are wonky, sparse in some areas, and completely bare of any decorations.

“Wish we had a few baubles or something,” Changmin says regretfully. The empty tree looks almost pathetic, but it’s their first one, so Yunho likes it a lot.

“Let’s take a photo,” he suggests. They use Changmin’s old Polaroid to snap a picture, clipping it to the sagging top branch where the angel usually was placed.

The lighting makes them look older and tired, but all Yunho sees is the way Changmin is tucked into his side like he belongs there.

“It looks good,” Changmin declares. “We look good.”

“Yeah,” Yunho turns his head as Changmin does. It should be a surprise, but their lips bump; a chaste brush of dry skin that both expected and didn’t pull back from.

“Hyung,” Changmins’ eyes widen, a pretty blush gracing his cheeks when Yunho leans forward and kisses him again.

“It’s okay, Changminnie,” he breathes, clutching the younger man’s hand. “We have each other now.”

Changmin smiles.

Outside, snow is falling, covering the city with a clean sheet of white. And inside, Yunho holds Changmin close.

They keep each other warm.

 

Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm not sure if any of this made sense, but the basic idea was Yunho & Changmin falling into a relationship naturally because it was inevitable- like Fate, if you will. However the situation surrounding them (in this fic) wasn't ideal which is why the tone is stilted and quiet. There's roughly an even amount of dialogue to description because whilst not much is going on action-wise, there's a lot of change in their emotions and the way they treat each other, which I *tried* to convey in the short sentences they used. And the last line about the snow outside and the two of them inside was supposed to convey the new start they had together (ie the "clean sheet of white") and "keeping warm together* = acknowledging their new relationship etc. Yeah...I'm clearly not a professional writer lol. But I tried...? :3 Thank you for reading ^_^v


End file.
